wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
Brock Lesnar
Brock Edward Lesnar is an American professional wrestler and former professional mixed martial artist, professional American football player and amateur wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania Lesnar debuted on WWE television on the March 18, 2002 episode of Raw as a villain, attacking Al Snow, Maven and Spike Dudley during their match, while also being accompanied by Paul Heyman, who was seen giving instructions to Lesnar. Lesnar would began his winning streak. From winning the 10th annual King of the Ring to winning the Undisputed WWE title against The Rock at 2002 SummerSlam. His winning streak would came to an end by the Big Show at Survivor Series 2002, after interference from his manager; Paul Heyman turns on Lesnar, who got chokeslammed on a chair by the Big Show. WrestleMania XIX (2003) At 2003 Royal Rumble, Kurt Angle retains the WWE championship against Chris Benoit while Brock Lesnar wins the Royal Rumble match, eliminating the Undertaker. The following month at No Way Out, Lesnar and Benoit defeated Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Shelton Benjamin, and Charlie Haas) in a handicap match. During that pay-per-view, Edge was supposed to team up with Lesnar & Benoit to wrestle Team Angle in the scheduled six-man tag team match but Edge was attacked backstage and it was announced he could not participate in the match. On the March 6 episode of SmackDown!, Lesnar defeated Paul Heyman in a steel cage match to earn a championship match against Angle the next week. The next week on SmackDown!, Angle defeated Lesnar to retain the WWE Championship. The following week on the March 20 episode of SmackDown!, SmackDown General Manager Stephanie McMahon told Angle that if he tries to get himself disqualified or if his brother, Benjamin, or Haas try to interfere in their match at WrestleMania, he would lose the title. WrestleMania XX (2004) WrestleMania 29 (2013) WrestleMania XXX (2014) WrestleMania 31 (2015) WrestleMania 32 (2016) WrestleMania 33 (2017) WretlseMania 34 (2018) WrestleMania 35 (2019) At the Royal Rumble, Lesnar retained the title in a triple threat match against Strowman and Kane. At Elimination Chamber, Reigns defeated Strowman, Elias, John Cena, The Miz, Finn Bálor, and Rollins in the first-ever seven-man Elimination Chamber match to become the number one contender for the Universal Championship. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Brock Lock (Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab) – 2002–2004 ** F-5 (WWE) / Verdict (NJPW/IGF) (Fireman's carry facebuster) – 2002–2006; 2012–present ** Shooting star press – OVW * Signature moves ** Backbreaker ** Fallaway slam ** Gorilla press slam ** Knee lifts to the opponent's midsection ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly-to-back *** Fisherman, sometimes while delaying ** Multiple turnbuckle thrusts ** Powerslam ** Rear naked choke ** Running powerbomb ** Standing double leg takedown followed by mounted punches ** Triple non-release powerbomb * Managers ** Mr. McMahon ** Paul Heyman * Nicknames ** "The Anomaly" ** "The Beast (Incarnate)" ** "The Conqueror" ** "The Next Big Thing" ** "The One in 21–1" * Entrance themes ** "Enforcer" by Jim Johnston (April 8, 2002 – June 3, 2002) ** "Next Big Thing" by Jim Johnston (June 10, 2002 – March 14, 2004) Championships and accomplishments * WWE/World Wrestling Entertainment/Federation ** WWE Championship (4 times) ** WWE Universal Championship (1 time) ** King of the Ring (2002) ** Royal Rumble (2003) ** Slammy Awards (5 times) *** Hashtag of the Year (2015) – #SuplexCity *** Match of the Year (2015) – vs. The Undertaker at Hell in a Cell *** Rivalry of the Year (2015) – vs. The Undertaker *** "Tell Me You Didn't Just Say That" Moment of the Year (2015) – Coining "Suplex City" at WrestleMania 31 *** The OMG Shocking Moment of the Year (2014) – Ending The Undertaker's WrestleMania streak at WrestleMania XXX Category:Superstars Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE champions Category:Royal Rumble winners Category:King of the Ring winners